Wondering
by faithluv
Summary: Faith thinks about what she is doing in Sunnydale, and of course about Buffy. Oneshot.


**Title**: **Wondering**

**Summary**:Faith thinks about what she is doing in Sunnydale, and about Buffy. One-shot.

**Pairing**: Buffy/Faith (slightly)

**Note**: I´m Spanish so if there are lots of mistakes I´m sorry, I´ve done it as best as I can.

**Rated**: K (I´m not sure just in case)

Faith was sitting on the bed of her motel room quietly staring down at the street through the window. She had been back in Sunnydale for what seemed to her like an eternity, even though she had been in town only for some months. She wasn´t sure of why she decided to return to Sunnydale after getting out of prison. The truth was that she was hoping to make amends with those she had hurt so badly in the past. She wasn´t looking for forgiveness, that she thought impossible, but she did wanted to make up for the pain she had caused.

She knew it wasn´t going to be easy, that was for sure, but she needed to try anyway. The Scoobies, Buffy and Giles weren´t too happy to see her, but to her surprise they let her stay in town without much fuss. Since that moment the brunette slayer had tried without much success to show them just how much she had changed. Xander kept throwing hints at her about how much he didn´t like her, and Willow and Giles although less aggressive than the boy, kept throwing death glares at her. It took for her to save their lives like three times for them to stop the hints and the glares, it wasn´t as if they didn´t hate her anymore, but at least they where kind of ashamed to show it in front of her. But for Faith the important reactions where Buffy´s ones, and the blonde´s attitude was the same since day one, she was totally indifferent towards Faith. It wasn´t as if Buffy didn´t speak to her, because she did, but only things like "hi" and "bye".

They only went slaying together if Faith made an effort to find Buffy on the graveyards otherwise she never counted with the brunette. At first that didn´t bother Faith but as time went by and nothing changed she started to lose hope.

So there she was on her bed, her things packed and prepared to leave town for good this time, if that´s what Buffy wanted then so it be. Minutes passed by and all of a sudden she was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She hesitated for some seconds and finally decided to open the door.

"Hi"- Said the woman standing on the hallway.

Faith stood there looking surprised to see Buffy standing there, it was the first time that the blonde visited her in her motel room since she had come back.

"Um…Hey..something wrong?"-She asked thinking that something really big must had happened for Buffy to decide to get her.

"What?..Oh.. no, no, nothing wrong, I just….I was thinking if maybe..well if you wanted to patrol with me?"- Buffy asked unsure and looking at her feet.

Faith´s heart started to race, it may seem like an stupid thing but for the dark slayer the fact that Buffy was asking her to join her in her patrol was, after everything that had happened, a very big deal.

"Are you sure?"- She asked.

Buffy looked at her understanding that that question held for both of them different meanings, very important meanings. Was she sure of patrolling with Faith? Or if she wanted to speak to her again? Was she really sure of letting Faith back into her live?

"Yes, I am."- She simply answered with one of her sweet smiles that made Faith stomach tingle.

Faith got out of her room closing the door behind her.

After some minutes in silence Faith murmured something that sounded like "thanks", and Buffy answered by simply reaching down for her and with her own and interlacing their fingers together.

And at that moment walking down a street holding hands with Buffy, Faith knew that all those months of doubts where worth it just for this moment. And forgetting all her plans to leaving Sunnydale she happily thougt that there might be hope for her after all.

THE END

It just came into my mind, don´t really know why I posted it...but well hope someone liked it, if so feedback is highly appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
